


垫脚石/Stepping Stones

by lengyu



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 07:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3888058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lengyu/pseuds/lengyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>缩水版：这是《The Other Guardian》系列第三部，轻微AU。Castiel从地狱带回Dean，Lilith未现身打破封印之前的一整年里他被委派守护Winchester兄弟，这段日子中他与Sam的感情愈加密切。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 暖意I

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stepping Stones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/843971) by [red_river](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_river/pseuds/red_river). 



> 《The Other Guardian》系列共有十五部，英字总计32W。主要围绕Castiel与Sam关系的发展，当然Dean在里面有着必不可少的重要地位。由于精力有限，这边只申请了由各种短篇组成的第三部，不看前面两部影响不大^^

beta:blurryyou 

Sam将双手深深插进口袋，拖着脚行走在白雪皑皑的针叶林，迈出的每一步都在闪避被积雪压弯的松枝。威斯康星州北部的冬季让人生厌：哪怕只是午后，跌破十度的气温早已冻得令人难以承受。树下堆积着一层厚厚的雪，雪花甚至没过他的长靴顶，钻进靴子里。Sam拉住外套两侧把自己裹得更严实些，鼓鼓囊囊的蓝色外套的门襟几乎没法合拢，更别提合上拉链，而套在里面的棕色夹克衫的袖口则难看的从外套袖子里暴露出来。

塞在小两码的外套中，猎人觉得自己异常可笑，但严寒迫使他们不得不在二手店里东拼西凑买了几件怪异的冬衣——Dean总能找到合适衣服的情况下，Sam通常就得沦落到凑合那些勉强穿得上的衣服：一件将他裹得像个米其林先生的棉衣、一顶帽子顶部有流苏球的条纹滑雪帽，以及一双内衬超多的手套——Sam不指望戴着手套的自己有办法转动门把。

“太恐怖了,Sam。”这是他哥哥颇具建设性的评价。这天清早Sam穿戴完毕，正准备离开他们租借的木屋。“我希望你没打算向别人提问，哥们。因为现在连我都不想跟你说话。我甚至还认识你，伙计。”

“呵呵。”Sam说，努力想让手指握住门把，“我只是打算去探查那条河。”

Dean坐直身子，Sam回望了眼，瞧见哥哥的脸上掠过一丝担忧。高挑的猎人稍稍叹了口气，放弃门把转而取下手套。

“伙计，别担心。”Sam说，“现在是白天，我没打算在冰上走动，我不会有事。”

Dean皱起鼻子摇了摇头，借椅子后腿作为支点后仰着翘起椅子。“我没担心幽灵，Sammy。”他说，“不过河上会有人，说真的——你有没有照过镜子？”

Sam叹息着用另一只手抓住肥大的黑手套，总算转动了门把。“我能应付得了，你可别错过自己的会议，Waters检查员。我是认真的——穿厚点，Dean，外面很冷。”仿佛是要印证他的观点，Sam顶着风打开门，冰冷的空气趁机钻了进来，一小阵雪宛如讨厌的五彩纸屑不请自来闯进玄关。

“关门！”这是他哥哥最后的牢骚。Sam轻巧地溜出去，把厚重的大门重新推回原来的位置。

他花了一分钟重新戴手套——绝大部分在于要把手指伸进小了两码的手套犹如将他的手强行套进湿漉漉的塑料袋，手指还被气泡包装膜包住。就那么短短的几秒钟，寒意渗进他的体内，下午剩余的时间里也隐约有感，一直延续到他的调查期间。哪怕是返回木屋途中的当下，那条蜿蜒的冰河静静穿过森林盘旋在Sam背后，他依旧感到无比寒冷。

是Bobby叫这两个小伙子接下这件案子：在一个小伐木镇，一到隆冬，河面的冰块就会莫名其妙地崩裂。目前为止有两个人掉下去：一个是正在溜冰的小女孩，她立即被拉出水面；还有一个是经验老道的伐木工。他幸免于难，却因冻伤失去了一条腿和三根手指。这两次全是由于坚固的、厚度超过一英尺的冰块骤然崩裂，裂缝直通冰面下极度冷冽的河水。要在如此之小的镇子里探究原因并不困难——Sam在当地图书馆的报纸档案馆翻阅了三本过期刊物就找到印有John Lander惨案的标题。那个人从冰上的钓鱼洞失足跌进河里一路冲到下游，最终被一块粗糙的浮木挡住，活活冻死在原处的冰面下。

Dean说得对。站在河上的人们纷纷避开Sam，极大程度可能是基于他看起来就像一个在《精灵的音乐》中的伴舞——此外，这是Dean自以为幽默的观点。虽然，好吧，那也给Sam制造机会检查John Lander跌落的事发地，本质上而言，这里目前是他的坟墓。John Lander的尸体沉得太深无法凿开冰河打捞上岸，但也没有深到看不清，透过没有反光的白色冰层能看见他冻僵的脸庞和手。这证实了Sam的怀疑，John的幽灵也许是想打碎冰块，从这可怕的死亡困境中自我解放。困难的是他们要如何用盐和火焚烧这具压根捞不上来的尸体。

Sam不知道他的手指究竟是失去了知觉，还是套在八层聚酯纤维里什么都感觉不到。但无论是哪一种他都加快步伐，踩着坚硬的雪块走上这条直通木屋的荒凉林区路。狂风大作，吹在他的脸上火辣辣的痛，Sam不由低下头。Dean现在可能已经结束假扮健康安全委员会检察员的工作，这种天气其他人也不像会出门去河边，这就意味着剩余的夜晚他们无需担心有人死亡。远处的木屋进入他的视野，褐色厚圆木砌成的小屋孤零零地伫立在雪中。雪花飘进Sam的衣领立即融化为冰冷的水珠，他抑制住想要哆嗦的欲望，提醒自己恒温器和热水器就在屋里等待着他。最后几百英尺，Sam低头一路小跑，眼睛被寒风吹得直淌泪水。

差不多跑到他们居住的小木屋前，Sam这才抬起头止住脚步，或者说试图停下——积雪没有摩擦力，Sam宛如雪地里的麋鹿般踉跄挣扎了小会儿，他甩着胳膊，最终刹住脚，后退数步凝视着一双冷漠的蓝色眼睛。

Castiel仿佛哨兵似的站在通往房门的楼梯底部，双手放在两侧面无表情。他全身都被冰雪所覆盖，出于某种原因，他刚好站在骑楼的屋檐外，放任褐色风衣肩部积起一层薄薄的雪。细小的白色雪花在他黑色发丝的映衬下尤其醒目。Sam缩回手伸进口袋，穿着这身与精灵无疑的服饰瞬间不知如何是好。

“Cas……”脱口而出的昵称带起他心底的负面情绪——不敢置信，大概吧，或者说对这名几周前他才认识的上帝使者为何站在他们楼梯口，完美模仿一座雕像心存疑虑。Sam对哥哥的守护天使依然心怀敬畏，可面对快要被飘雪埋住的Castiel，想要敬畏他有那么几分难度。

“Sam。”天使用低沉温和的声音打着招呼。他说着仰起头，一大堆雪从他头上滑落至脚前方的地上，这场面滑稽又可笑。想到某些不着边际的事，Sam的心扑扑直跳。笑声从他嘴里流泻而出，在寒冷的空气中化作一缕水汽。他强忍笑意走到天使身旁。

“怎么回事，Cas？”Sam问，“你浑身是雪……”他只犹豫了一秒，粘在Castiel眉毛弯曲处的另一层雪滑了下来。Sam下定决心举起手来，他觉得裹在滑稽的夹克衫里手脚很是不便，他想为Castiel拂去肩膀与头发上的积雪，可那双肥大厚重的手套却使他的动作杂乱无章。天使仰望着他，深色的眼眸带着疑问，Sam再度产生了犹豫。可尽管结冰的外套底下Castiel僵着肩膀，他也没向后退去。等雪纷纷散落在他们周围，Sam感到身边有一股实实在在的暖意。

Castiel转过头看了木屋一眼，又回头看向Sam。他开始作出回答，猎人这才想起自己之前问过对方问题。“我在等。”Castiel解释道。Sam对这看似不合逻辑的结论眨巴了下眼，甩甩头，又跺了跺脚以免脚趾被冻得失去感觉。

“等……？”Sam慢慢重复，“你为什么不在屋里等？”在冰天雪地，双脚来回跳动着与天使交谈实在不可思议。Cas困惑的面孔与人类有所相似，Sam感到一种异样的安心。Castiel思考着皱起眉。

“有人叫我等在外面。”他回答。Sam摇摇头，仰望昏暗的天空，松枝随风摇曳。

“叫你？谁叫你……”然而这句话尚未吐露完毕，Sam就摇起头来。根据种种迹象，要推断出会粗鲁到吩咐一个天使在暴风雪中等待的那人身份一点都不费劲。Sam想用手梳理一下头发，结果却在额头擦出一道冷冰冰的融雪印痕。“哦，上帝——我是指，呃……天哪，我不敢相信Dean派你出来——这里冷死了。”

Castiel微微仰起头：“严寒伤害不了我。”他向Sam保证。

“但是……”Sam抗议，“即使对Dean来说，那也太……”注意到那对锐利的蓝眸聚焦在自己脸上，他越说越轻。Castiel若有所思地打量着他，片刻后，天使踏前一步抬起了手。一部分的Sam想要退缩，想要远离天使，远离胸口那份熟悉躁动牵扯出的疼痛，然而冰凉的双脚却像是冻结在地面上。Cas用带着凉意的手掸去Sam刘海上的雪花，呼出的白气喷在他的唇上，白色晶体纷纷散落在他们之间，好像一场只属于彼此的私人暴风雪。

“你也浑身是雪，Sam。”天使告诉他。Sam吸了口气，寒气侵入他的肺部。天使放下手，风衣随之下陷好似震颤的羽翼。“我出现时Dean很不高兴，他向我扔了一条毛巾，告诉我要等在外面，不过或许你可以进去。”

Sam边听边皱起眉头，大脑试图呈现这一场面，不过很快一抹笑容浮现在他嘴角。“Cas，Dean，呃……他对你说这句话的时候是不是没穿衣服？”Sam问道。他早已摘下宽大的手套，摸索起口袋里的钥匙。Castiel视线上移似乎陷入沉思。

“对。”最终天使证实。Sam点点头就好像疑心到这一点，他越过Cas走上台阶，挥了一下露在外面很快就冻僵的手，招呼天使进屋。Castiel看上去依旧缺乏信心。

“Cas。”Sam开口，直视着天使，“Dean的意思不是说你必须在外面的雪地里等，他大概是打算洗个澡……你知道自己是出现在一间小房间里吧？他的意思是说你必须等在那个房间——浴室的外面。”

Cas再次审视起他，Sam扬起一抹浅笑，竭力用最真诚的语气表达自己的想法。门把手响了两次总算被他冷冰冰的手转开，Sam感到阵阵暖气迎面扑来。他又招呼起Cas进门，这一回天使顺从地跨门而入，猎人不禁松了口气。Sam如白天一般赶快关上门，摘下条纹帽，甩甩头露出头发。不出所料，他听见紧闭的浴室门背后传出隐约的淋浴声，浴室位于小木屋最里面的角落。这栋木屋比他们呆过的绝大多数旅店要棒，面积却小得多。房内只有两张靠得很近的单人床，只要Sam坐上自己的床，膝盖就会碰到他哥哥的那张。实际上卧室内有一个迷你厨房，地板铺了小面积的瓷砖与地毯区隔开。明亮鲜艳的阿富汗毛毯铺在床罩上，流理台上的陶瓷碗里摆放着各式各样的茶包，桌面还摆设了一个插了几束假花的樱桃色花瓶，这样的装潢设计Sam猜是想给人温馨舒适之感——但特别是对他的体型来说，Sam仅仅觉得自己住在一间娃娃屋。

高大的猎人扭动身体脱下棉衣，把衣服挂在墙上的硬挂钩上。Dean的夹克、帽子和袜子散落在地到处都是，地毯上留下几条湿哒哒的水痕。Sam皱着鼻子一一捡起，感觉到手中衣物散发出的寒冷湿气，他把这堆东西挂在自己的衣服旁晾干。

温暖的房间重新唤醒Sam的触觉，手指开始隐隐作痛。他转向Cas，天使在离门几英尺的地方驻足，再也没有挪动步子走过来。他的风衣上已经没有霜雪的痕迹，徒留肩部与领口上的深褐水渍。与Cas独处，Sam感到莫名的忐忑不安。他咬住下唇，凝视着天使。

“我去换身干衣服。”Sam扭过头指了指自己的旅行袋——包口敞开着扔在地上，一如生物课上的解剖样本。这是Sam之前为了寻找自己最具保暖性衣服的成果。听到这句话，Castiel打量起猎人，表情始终一片空白。Sam舔了舔唇：“你想要什么……？”

“不。”天使打岔道，“我什么都不需要。”Sam的手在空中悬了一会儿,终究缓缓垂下来，双手合十晃了晃脑袋。

“好吧，不——当然。”他说。没有听到来自天堂的同伴的其他回应，Sam径直穿过房间，胸口涌起一股陌生的乏力感。天使没有特意在看什么地方，却也没撇开视线。Sam套上一条运动裤，内心升起一种十几岁时在男更衣室换衣服的忸怩之情。Sam不明白除了Dean，Cas究竟在等什么。部分的他想问清天使待在这里的缘由，前提是假若对方愿意与自己交谈。然而一想到这个，冥冥之中就有一只冰冷的手伸进Sam胸膛捏住他的心脏，他意识到自己宁愿不知道答案，宁可什么都不问，也不给天使提供第二次拒绝自己的机会。Sam用力咬住唇，皮肤泛白。

他能感觉到Castiel深色的眼睛在他身上打转。Sam走进厨房，将樱桃红的茶壶灌满水打开电炉。高个子猎人靠向后面的流理台，压抑住心里窜起的紧张。Dean的天使正在等待Dean，但此时此刻他却陪伴在Sam身边。

“你知道雪天使是什么吗，Cas？”Sam未经思索突然问道。他看得出Castiel因为他的话有些惊讶，瞧见Castiel微微睁大眼睛的变化。天使慢慢地摇了摇头。

“我不熟悉这种生物。”他承认说。Sam觉得自己干裂的唇畔缀起一抹笑。

“这不是一种生物，这是孩子们在雪地里玩的一种游戏。”Cas继续盯着Sam，高大的猎人紧张的把双手往牛仔裤上抹了一把，“你躺在雪地上摆动四肢……”

Sam示范性地挥舞了下手。Castiel全然正经的脸庞几乎让Sam有立即噤声的冲动，可如果这代表重新回归寂静，那就另当别论。

“嗯，总之，这么做雪地上会留下一个很像天使的痕迹。”Cas的表情从呆板转为怀疑，Sam急忙追加：“我不是指真正的天使，我觉得……可……”他的声音越来越轻，希望直接抄起茶壶猛砸自己的脑袋，结束这场单方面的交流。“我完全不觉得是个天使。”他把话说完，“雪地上只留下一些痕迹。”

Castiel一语不发，目光却持续胶着于Sam，如此厚重的静默卡住了猎人的喉咙。茶壶鸣叫的声音挽救了他试图活跃气氛却适得其反的尴尬局面。Sam关掉炉子，想着也许他的哥哥说得没错。如果他还打算继续调查下去，他可能真该乖乖封住嘴，好自为之少说话。  
Sam打开橱柜，盯着木屋配备的各种马克杯。他的手指依然发冷，冻得连骨头都像是由冰块打造。Sam瞪着按在黄色台面上的手指，扫了眼站在玄关一动不动的Cas，从柜子里取出两个杯子。

察觉到天使的目光停留在他的背部，伴随轻轻的一记声响，Sam放下杯子拎起水壶，将茶包碟拉向自己。缕缕蒸气飘散到空气里，Sam做了个深呼吸，往每个杯里浸了一袋茶包，注视着杯里的水旋转着变了颜色，没多久柠檬的清香四溢。Sam轻轻扯动了一下茶包上的细线，慢慢积攒勇气。在失去勇气之前，他两手各端着一杯茶走向天使，同时递过去一杯。Castiel眯起眼，看着陶瓷杯上点缀的繁花。不起眼的角落里，浴室的水声终于停止了。

“我知道你不需要食物或者别的什么。”Sam趁天使开口前发话，“你也不必喝这杯茶。这只是……当外面很冷，人类就会手捧一杯热茶。”Sam闭了闭眼，深深吸了一口气，柠檬散发的香味终于温暖了他的内心。Castiel目不转睛地看着他，霎时Sam以为对方就连这小小的请求也要拒绝，然而Castiel缓缓伸出手，犹豫不决地接过第二个杯子。Sam隔着自己的杯口对Cas展露笑颜，无法确定是为了感激还是致敬而举起的茶杯。

Castiel凝视手中杯子良久，效仿Sam的动作举了起来吸入袅袅蒸汽。他的神色没有一丝变化，这对天使有没有什么意义Sam不得而知。但当他听到Dean在浴室里走来走去发出的动静，嘴里嘀咕天使都是他的肉中刺，这些肉刺都快扎进胃里，连打嗝都有股羽毛的臭味，Sam十分庆幸Cas拿走了茶杯。这举动仿佛代表了什么，至少是迈出的第一步。Sam又喝了口茶，感到最后一丝寒意渗出体外，被胸口深处热情的搏动驱散得一干二净。他很好奇，这究竟与茶水有没有任何关系。


	2. 暖意II

Castiel没有当过守护天使。他长期以来都是一名战士，在此之前——在那首次也是绝无仅有的不朽战役之前，他才刚降临于世，是游走在这新生世界边缘的一名观察者。Winchester兄弟不是他的第一个任务，却是他初次委以重任需要频繁接触的人类。他不知道自己应该多久去一趟人间察看他们才合适：他目睹过短短几秒内的物是人非，也见证过数世纪后的沧海桑田。目前，他尝试每两天造访一次Winchester们——他们的确选择了危险的生活，但他们毕竟是人类，与地球上芸芸众生相比，人类移动缓慢。

Winchester兄弟回到他们的小木屋，这是最近一处用于调查麻烦的幽灵案件的临时居所。Castiel两天前出现在Dean面前，猎人无法接受他，甚至可以说怀抱着敌意，因此天使选择跟随对Sam的感知，引导他降落在年纪稍轻的猎人身后。Castiel收拢翅膀，踩在裂开的瓷砖地上。他迅速环顾了一下四周，发现这即是他上回降落的小房间。狭小的空间里有一个老旧的瓷水槽，门背后挂着一排突出的湿毛巾。尽管房间很小，Castiel觉得人类很喜欢在里面度过大量时间。

记起Dean对他出现的不良反应以及Sam对此的解释，天使谨慎地观察Sam的外表：穿着黑色套衫和白色条纹的淡红短裤的猎人一条腿伸进浴缸，每次水流过脚趾时他都发出猛烈的抽气声。不过至关重要的一点，Sam没有一丝不挂。Castiel允许自己显形。

“你好，Sam。”

Sam被吓了一跳，尖叫声卡在喉咙里，他试图从浴缸里转过身子面对剩下的空间。然而浴缸很湿，年轻人不小心脚一打滑，肩膀撞在后方的墙壁上，这才勉强防止自己跌倒。Sam大掌拍在瓷砖上制造的巨响回荡在小房间里，Castiel听到挂着毛巾的白色门背后传来椅子被推开的尖锐声响，Dean沉重的脚步声离他们越来越近。Sam瞪大眼睛盯着Castiel，天使一动不动地回瞪着他。

“Sammy？你没事吧？”

Sam似乎回过神来。他从墙壁上撑起自己走出浴缸来到Castiel身边，水溅了在地上。“我很好，Dean。”年轻的猎人吼了回去，双手不安地置于腹部，“只是……Cas……”Sam说不下去了，他眨了眨眼，猛然抓起一条毛巾围住自己腰部以遮住红色短裤。Castiel想知道这类衣物是不是哪里不合时宜，人类对赤身裸体的规矩着实复杂。

“Cas？”Dean的声音又从门背后响起——Castiel觉得他的口吻中带着怒火。“Cas又出现在浴室里了？”

Sam给了Castiel一个奇怪的微笑，他的眼睛睁得很大，表情带着几分刻意：“嗯……就是这么回事。”

Dean一拳砸在门的另一边，浴室门发出沉闷的声音，震得五颜六色的毛巾摇晃起来。“见鬼，Cas！快出来，我上次怎么和你说的？”

Dean叫他等在外面。可是Sam修正了这句话，允许他回到屋内并递给他一杯热茶。天使瞄向年轻的猎人寻求指示。Sam一只手捂住怦怦直跳的心口，他对上Castiel的视线，身子不由抖动了一下，右脚上的水滴滴答答落在粗糙的防滑垫上。

“嗯……也许等我洗完澡我们再聊？”Sam提议。话音拖到最后语调不确定地上扬，年轻人咬住嘴唇：“我的意思是指如果你有话对我说，不然，Dean……”他不着痕迹地指向浴室门，接着重新抓住围在腰际的毛巾。“呃，”过了会儿Sam把话说完，“就给我……五分钟，我洗得很快。”

Castiel不是特地为了与谁交谈才来，他不过是察看一下Winchester兄弟，从他们口中得到一些基本信息：他们这段时间的所作所为，包括之后的打算。朝Sam方向的小束荣光足以告诉Castiel年纪稍轻的Winchester安然无恙，门外的Dean也是，尽管他俩的体温低于平常。Castiel考虑马上离开，另找时间回来完成他剩余的工作。但如果Sam希望和他交谈，等一会儿也无妨。随着翅膀的扑打声他出现在另一间房内，盯着Dean的后脑勺，看着对方捶门。

“Cas，我给你五秒钟时间，把你那个长羽毛的屁股给我挪出来。不管你是不是天使，我要把你的脑袋塞进马桶直到你的头发这辈子都固定成漩涡状的发型——”

“Dean。”Castiel打断他。

Castiel不知道他如何办到让两个Winchester措手不及了那么多回——不过无论如何，Dean总是易受影响。猎人被吓得连肩膀都耸至耳边，重重地拍了一下门，温馨舒适的室内传出空洞的破裂声。“操你妹的！”Dean扭头骂向Castiel。猎人皱起鼻子，与天使自己的鼻子仅离了一至两英寸。“Cas，我向上帝发誓——就你的私人空间问题和出现在人类浴室的毛病，你是个A级变态。”

Castiel感到自己眯起了眼睛，对上帝宣此誓言古怪异常——不过可能是他不知道何为变态的缘故。鉴于Dean Winchester喜欢制造不知所云的噪音，Castiel很快就习以为常。

隔壁屋子传出水流冲击瓷浴缸的声音，没多久有什么站在花洒前改变了音量——大概是Sam。Dean短暂地瞥了一眼紧闭的浴室门，之后把目光投向Castiel。他用手挠了挠头发，抓着被雪水打湿的发丝，最后头发都支楞八叉地竖了起来。

“好吧。”猎人深吸一口气下定决心。他用食指指了指天使，在Castiel和一步之遥的床（Sam的，Castiel根据床的整洁度判断）之间比划了一下。“我就说一次，以后再也不会说了，你听见了吗？找个位子。”Castiel斜眼瞧着Dean，猎人白了他一眼，用掌跟按住天使的肩膀：“你能不能坐下？”

Castiel迟疑地听从了。床不远，不过他花了点时间决定如何弯腰，他没有多少坐下的经验，或者说没有多少需要肉身参与动作的经验。Dean在另一张床坐下，手肘撑在膝盖上。为了给自己的手臂找点事而不是孤零零搭在床沿，Castiel效仿他的举动。Dean用一只手抚摸额头。

“真不敢相信我居然要说这些。”他抱怨道，回头看了看浴室门，“我把剩下的交给Sam。”他挺直腰背，目光锁定住Castiel，手指搅着宽松的裤子。“好了看这里，浴室？禁止入内。”Castiel感到自己的眉头拧在一块，可在他询问前，Dean突然在他的肩膀上方伸出一根手指，对着白色的门和管道中的水流方向比划了一下。“我们在任何地方洗澡上厕所的那间小房间，你都不准出现在里面。那是私人时间，所有进去的人都希望一个人呆着，所以你要降落就去找别的地方。”

Castiel审视着Dean变化莫测的神色——所有显现而出的人类情感的小波动。随后他困惑地朝门看去。“Sam穿着衣服。”假如这是Dean所担忧的，天使大胆地说出口。

Dean的手指用力地揉着太阳穴。“谢谢你把事情搞得越来越尴尬，Cas。”他回答。水声越来越轻，面对新的沉默Dean抬高下巴看着Castiel，身子凑向前。“瞧，我来告诉你什么是底线。我不管谁在浴室里，也不管他们没穿衣服还是穿了巴尼西装（注1）。浴室是天使禁飞区，你不许再出现在里面，明白了吗？”

Castiel眯眼看着他，始终对Dean最后通牒的理由存有疑虑。但至少猎人的观点清楚明了——重要的那条——于是天使点点头，蓝色眼睛盯着Dean因生气而发青的脸色。

“我不会进浴室。”他重复了一遍。

Dean拍了拍膝盖，从床上站起来。“很好。我非常认真，Cas，作为一个彻头彻尾的工具你很有用。可如果你再进浴室，我就杀了你。”

Castiel思考着向Dean解释人类无法杀死自己，他沉思为什么人类总喜欢拿死作为威胁，仿佛唯有这种惩罚才能使倾听者焦虑。然而在他开口之前浴室门被打开了，穿好衣服的Sam走了出来肩膀上披了条毛巾，散逸的蒸气包围着他。他在门口停下脚步，用手从前往后梳理着头发，拂去黏在脸上潮湿的卷发。“嘿，Dean，你可以用浴室了。”

“感谢上帝。”Dean喃喃自语，听上去比他通常咒骂上帝的言辞来得真挚。他从两张床间跨了出来，拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，回头看着Castiel。“接着，Sammy，剩下的交给你。顺便说一句，热水没用完我是不会出来的。”话一说完，他就拿起一叠衣物夹在腋下走向浴室，推上门却没费事把门锁好。Sam翻了个白眼。

“Dean，能不能关好门？没人想听你——”哗哗的水声令他住了口，喷洒的声音比以往听得更清晰。Sam叹了口气，似乎放弃建议，转而将注意力放在Castiel身上，脸上露出一抹浅笑。“嘿，Cas，对不起……你知道的，刚才……”Sam用湿毛巾擦了擦头，再度将手插进发间，无视毛巾重新落在肩膀上。串串水珠滴落在他特大号的T恤衫上。“不过我……现在出来了，所以……你想要什么？”

“我什么都不需要，Sam。”Castiel说。天使稍微侧过头，试图回忆起Dean在他前几次造访中使用的措辞：“我只是来搭讪你们。”

Sam畏缩了一下，拱起肩膀嘴巴抿成一直线——他的过度反应完全来源浴室门背后的一阵爆笑，在小小的斗室里音量被扩大数倍。Sam取下挂在脖子上的毛巾，拿它抽打了一下门。“是打探，Cas。你是来打探我们，搭讪……不太一样。”

Castiel接受了对方的说法，暗自记下这个术语。他沉默了一阵，看着Sam坐在两天前同样的坐垫椅上，在自己面前交叉十指继而放开。

“呃，所以……”年轻人越说越轻，一只手绕着房间挥了挥，将浴室、Dean和木屋墙壁统统包含在里面，“我们很好，没事。我们……刚完成John Lander的案子，圆满完成。”

“去你的圆满完成！”Dean从浴室里叫道。他的声音伴随着团团蒸汽贯穿了整个木屋。墙的另一头传来砰地一声，好似有什么东西打中了门的内侧，之后滑到地上。Castiel想知道年纪稍大的猎人是不是扔出了自己的毛巾。“从一开始我就跟你说这是个烂透的计划，Sammy。这事没变得更糟绝对是因为我们走了大运。”

Castiel的目光从那扇禁止入内的门转回Sam，揣摩着年轻人脸上的痛苦神情。“事情很复杂？”他问。

Sam把一条腿搁在另一条大腿上，没有意识到自己开始抚摸右脚背，手指慢慢插进脚趾间。“是的，我是指——不是什么大问题。我们只是……为了把幽灵从冰面下弄出来，我们必须在冰河上执行一个召唤术，这就导致……冰层大面积裂开，下面是跌破冰点的河水。”Sam微笑着耸了耸肩，在他的动作下黑套衫的面料蹭过他未干的发梢，“不管怎么样，Dean的手和我的脚都下了水，而且……我掉了一只鞋子。”

“没错，我还在生气。”Dean洗至中途怒吼。Sam朝后看了一眼，又扯回视线看着Castiel。年轻人突然站起身走到浴室门口，此时Dean的声音充斥着屋子：“要找合你身的衣服已经很难了，Sam。要找适合你的鞋子根本办不到。我向上帝发誓，你下次再掉鞋子，我就给你买一双小丑靴，你可以穿着它们直到——”Sam冷不防拉上浴室门，Dean的咆哮戛然而止。

Sam叹息着最后转了一下门把手走回卧室，双手贴在一起互相摩擦，似乎是想把什么擦干净，他的神情在短短数秒内从烦恼不堪转变成心满意足。Castiel注视着他，想理解人类的情绪为何变化得如此之快。Sam回望着天使，流露着Castiel无法辨析的神情。凡是对上天使的目光，Sam的脸上就会划过一抹独特的灰暗情绪——也许是琢磨不清，又或是热切渴望，这是一种发自内心的心情。Sam脚踝交叉，Castiel这才发现他穿了两只不一样的袜子：一只暗绿色，另一只是蓝白相间的条纹。天使不禁思考这真是奇怪而又高深莫测：人类竟然创造出不同色彩的袜子。浴室门后出刺耳的歌声，Sam转了转眼珠，脸上再次隐现怒意。

“我为他向你道歉。”他说，流利得让Castiel好奇Sam是不是经常说这几句话。年轻人摇了摇头：“总之差不多就这样。我们释放了幽灵，可能吧。”Sam改口，打了一个通过的手势，“我是指，除非尸体在春天融化否则我们没法确定，不过……我们回来得很快没有人被冻伤，所以总得来说……”

Sam的声音逐渐转弱，他深深低下头，短暂的时间里木屋里只回荡着Dean的歌声，荒腔走板的调子混合着水在金属管里流动的声响。Castiel研究着Sam不匹配的袜子，他的右脚脚趾缩在左脚下面，宛如想要借此躲避一月的寒意。Castiel想到凝冰的河水与严冬水下徘徊的尸体，他从床沿站了起来，风衣在他的膝盖处无声地摇摆着。Sam视线上移，目光与之接触。

“你很冷。”Castiel回应了年轻人的视线。即便现在，他也能感觉到寒意在Sam体内窜动不息，哪怕一场热水澡都没法温暖肌肤——冰冷透骨，记忆中的寒冷犹如被打碎的玻璃那般锋利。

Sam把手插进口袋：“对，当然。虽然只是一条腿，不过还是……我以为我全身都要冻僵了。”

Castiel换了个站姿，感觉到鞋子柔软的皮革随之移动。“你准备泡茶吗？”他问道。Sam眨了几下眼，Castiel的视线在亮红色的茶壶上停留了一会儿，茶壶默默地坐在冷冰冰的炉子上。“因为当外面很冷，人类就会泡茶。”

Sam微微睁大双眼。紧接着他使劲点着头，比以往作出更有力的保证。“没错，”Sam同意道，从口袋里抽出手在运动裤上蹭了蹭。“因为——蒸汽。对，嗯……没问题，我们可以泡茶。”

没有封死的窗户窜进阵阵冷风，厨房越来越冷。Sam将红色水壶灌满水，等水烧开的时间里把手插回口袋，轻轻地踢着脚。Castiel看着他发抖的模样，脑海中思索着Winchester兄弟，思索着Sam跳入漂浮冰块的冰河之中。没几分钟，Sam转过身来手里捧着第二杯茶，飘散着柠檬芬芳的水蒸汽从杯口冒了出来，他的嘴角缀起一抹小小的笑容。Castiel不假思索地伸出手——因为在冰天雪地中这里暖意盎然，而温暖绝不能白白挥霍。

注1：捏他《老爸老妈浪漫史》


	3. 棉花糖饼干

相较天堂的一贯作风，Winchester兄弟是一个不同寻常的任务。对于所有守护人类的天使而言，他们照看的大部分对象是孩子，其中也不乏殉道者。Winchester兄弟理所当然不属于上述两类。而Castiel亦不是一名守护天使，他曾好奇自己的这份职务意义何在；他和Winchester兄弟将对伟大的计划带来何种结果。然而父亲行事神秘，Castiel聪明地知道别去质疑天堂的意图——至少不能公开质问。

尽管如此，Castiel总是一丝不苟，雷厉风行地完成自己神圣的使命。他对此毫不自满，毕竟骄傲是大忌。不过完成使命是他的天性，那就是为什么尽管在他最后一次造访Winchester们时Dean自信满满地表示自己与Sam要去某个安全的场所，接下来几天无需天使陪伴，Castiel却仍去人间察看他们的原因。不管怎么说这是他的职责所在，况且Castiel不相信Dean Winchester能如他自以为是的那样掌控自身及他弟弟的安全，绿色眸子里闪烁的记忆之火清晰得无法让Castiel彻底信任那个人类。

天使出现在一栋两层楼建筑的底部，站在一张书籍成堆的破旧桌边。闪闪发光的小团荣光告诉他这里是Robert Singer——自己初次现身于Dean面前也在场的那个男人的家。这里无处不彰显出老猎人的风格，从胡乱堆放，折痕明显的纸张到天花板上方绘制的恶魔陷阱。

Dean似乎在二楼某个地方，Castiel听到头顶上方传来猎人脚踩天花板的声音，Dean那习以为常的大大咧咧快速行走方式重复制造着噪音。Sam就在附近，与自己只隔了一间房，于是Castiel绕过两把后背断裂的木椅向年轻人走去。跨出门前Castiel最后扫了一眼头顶处的圆形封印，至少这里有保护Winchester兄弟的措施。

他对这间屋子的第一印象是太过温暖。这间房同样杂乱无章，老猎人的藏书和工具分散在两张桌子和一张褪色的沙发上，远处的壁炉里燃烧着炽热的火焰。摇曳的明火烧得干柴劈啪作响。Castiel的思绪短暂地追溯到Dean眼睛里跃动的火苗，他想起滚滚黑烟下被架在柴堆上遭受折磨的扭曲灵魂。然而人类用火干别的事，Castiel压下思绪，将注意力集中于火堆前的身形。Sam闭着眼，双臂枕着脑袋平躺在表面带有凹槽的硬木地板上。他的鞋子倒在离沙发没多远的地方，两腿架在壁炉的石板上。炉火的热度透过深绿色袜子传到脚底板，Sam的脚趾不禁抽动了一下。Castiel注意到年轻人今天袜子的颜色一模一样。

翘曲的地板在Castiel的脚步下发出吱呀声，Sam翻了个身吸了口气，一只手伸展开来摊在地上。“嘿，你能不能把那个枕头扔给我？”他问道，说话带着睡意，口齿有点含糊不清。

Castiel仰起头陷入深思，之后将目光转向沙发，暗自评估着一角堆放的三个枕头：长款的两个带有流苏，剩下的一个是扁平的矩形抱枕，它们统统套了蓝色枕套。Castiel把头重新转向Sam。

“哪一个？”他问。

Sam慢慢恢复意识，睁开双眼却抵不住浓浓睡意。他仰起头，视野内所见的总算不是天花板而是Castiel，他屈起一条腿抵住壁炉石板借力撑住脖子。Sam许久没有进一步的动作，挣扎着清醒过来。在此期间Castiel打量着他——猎人躺在地上蜷起修长的身躯,懒洋洋地抬起一条腿，另一条腿仍朝着炉火；凌乱的头发散在地上，浅褐色的眼睛从下往上倒着扫视着自己，沉重的眼皮带着假寐过后的疲倦。过了一会儿Sam似乎回过神来，猛然翻过身趴在地上，一条胳膊没来得及抽出来被压在身下，他抬起视线看着Castiel，惊愕的神色一目了然。

“Cas。”听见自己沙哑的声音，年轻人清了清嗓子。他举起空闲的手拂去垂在脸庞上的头发，把手放在头顶。“对不起，我以为你是Dean，呃……”猎人越说越轻。他闭了会儿眼，睡意的余韵伴随着温暖的室温妄图将他重新拖回梦乡。最终Sam战胜困意强撑开眼：“Dean说我们住在Bobby家的几天你不会过来。”

Castiel把目光投向装饰着犄角、羽毛以及许多其他小饰品的壁炉架，没多久又低头看着Sam。“那不是你哥哥能决定的。”他说。  
Sam用力摇了摇头，慢慢撑起身子端坐好；“不，当然——我不是指——”

“Sammy！我们准备好了！”

无论Sam想要表达什么意思都被Dean的大嗓门和下楼时如雷般的脚步声打断。Castiel与Sam一同看向门口，几秒钟后年纪稍大的Winchester出现在那里，两手抱着五彩缤纷的盒子和塑料袋。

“我找到了Bobby藏巧克力的地方，这下我们有——”当视线落在Castiel身上，Dean停下脚步，不悦地撇了撇嘴角，立即让Castiel记起自己从熊熊烈火中拖起的那个人类。“哦，好极了。”Dean兴味索然地继续道，“天使三级警报，我以为我放你假了，Cas。”

Sam坐在火前挪动了一下位子。Castiel眯起眼，一个印有白色笑脸写着Jet-Puffed的袋子吸引了他的注意力，令他暂时忽略Dean的怒容。“这是我的工作，Dean。”Castiel说，从卡通广告上扯回视线重新看着Dean的脸，“你们是我的职责，我的出现不是由你们来决定。”

Dean猛地转过头眉峰一拧：“哦，我懂了，又是一个上班狂，嗯？”Castiel昂起头，Dean翻了个白眼无疑是瞧不起对方的无知。“好吧——我们都活着，过得也很好。Bobby完成拖运工作回来赶我们去整理他的客厅之前，我们正打算烤些棉花糖饼干。除非你想拿着全麦饼干，不然你干脆拍拍翅膀下班回家怎么样？”

“Dean。”Sam偏过头。Castiel瞥了眼Dean举向自己的盒子——蓝色的盒子上印着洒了砂糖的金色华夫饼。他在Winchester兄弟之间看来看去，犹豫地将视线停留在Sam的脸庞上。

“我还没有给Sam枕头。”他说。

Sam的脸颊上浮现出一抹红晕，他张开嘴，仿佛话到舌尖正欲脱口而出。然而Dean打断了他，向前迈出一步把蓝盒子塞进Castiel双手，摇了摇头：“Cas，假如你不是世界上最不可思议的疯子，那绝对也是排名第二。”年纪稍大的猎人耸耸肩，走到壁炉边把一团皱巴巴的报纸踢进火堆，将其他袋子一股脑扔在Sam的大腿上。“不管怎么样，你要想待着就待着吧，但是你得不到棉花糖饼干。”

Sam对哥哥投射出不悦的眼神，这似乎有益于他重拾冷静。因为当他扭头看向Castiel，双颊的红晕早已消失殆尽。“你不必拿着全麦饼干，Cas。”他说，把头往后仰仿佛朝壁炉示意，“你想站在火边吗？这里更暖些。”

Castiel不需要保暖。他承载着父亲的爱，那种爱经久不衰。何况有别于人类之火，天堂之火是一种冷冰冰的火苗。不过Castiel还是穿过房间走到Sam身后，听着Dean撕扯包装袋发出的沙沙声。尽管他没有留下来的理由，却还是待了一刻钟，观察两个Winchester烤着插在小棒子上的白色团块，壁炉的石板上全是散落下来的金色碎屑。Castiel思索着人类实在是一群奇异而又精力充沛的生物，他看到Sam取下棒子尖端的粘稠物插了一块巧克力上去，琢磨着所有将人类逗得开怀大笑的不着边际的话语。

Castiel正打算离开之际，Sam唇角微翘，向上看去对他轻轻地点了点头。“谢谢你能来，Cas。”他说道，同时接收到哥哥的眼刀。

“别鼓励他，Sam。”

Castiel没有再对两个Winchester说一句话，背部早已展开翅膀，身形渐渐隐去，但是他再度回过头环顾了一圈凌乱的客厅。沐浴在明灭不定的火光下，Castiel回想起手中热茶的余温，暗自忖量着无论这里是不是一个彻底安全的所在——世间有无数对恶魔陷阱视若无睹的怪物，至少兄弟俩找到了一处温暖的居所，就目前而言，Castiel对此非常满足。


	4. 路I

Dean一边开车，一边不耐烦地用手指敲击方向盘。空气中弥漫着一层薄雾，凝结成小水珠附着在车窗上。尽管天空乌云密布，却连续几天都没下过一滴雨。Sam看了一眼哥哥严峻的神色后将头靠在冰凉的车窗上。他们开车离开Bobby的住所，不是为了什么特殊案件，只不过重返公路。说实话，Sam没有做好离开的准备，但他的哥哥自从起床后就一直战战兢兢，这些日子以来，高挑的猎人觉得自己难以拒绝哥哥提出的任何要求。

待在Bobby熟悉的家中，听着老猎人对他们发火，为他们送上自制的辣椒和汤温馨而又美好。Sam内心有一部分总将Bobby的住处视作家，远远超出其他任何地方。数月前失去Dean而绷紧的肌肉首度放松下来。他的心里怀揣着小小的希望，期盼他的哥哥能与自己想法一致，这样他们就能在家待上一阵。然而废车堆积场乃至老猎人本身，这些都不是Dean最后回归的地点，都不是他心目中的家——家是Impala。那辆载着他们经历了整个童年，从吞噬他们房屋的大火中将兄弟俩迅速带离——属于John Winchester的车。

Sam觉得Dean估计是做了噩梦。他没法确定，那时他被锁在自己的噩梦里：酒精和恶魔，还有一通吵个不停的电话，他明白那是Bobby打来的，却无力应答。浴室传出的声音可谓是一种解脱，Sam抹了把额头，下床为他的哥哥和暴躁的猎人煮咖啡。他站在流理台前，等待脾气古怪的Bobby前来与自己消磨时间：半是抱怨的道早声中夹杂着无法容受的早起投诉，粗糙的手指会轻轻搭在年轻人的手臂上。Sam几个月前不应该逃避Bobby，自从Dean……住在这里抚慰了他内心的某些骚动。

Dean的脸上蒙上了一层阴影，他用随性的口吻建议两人应该继续上路，Sam能听出他语气里暗藏的冷意。Dean的心早就飘到某条公路上不在这，即使Sam内心渴望待在这栋亲切的屋子里，他也了解Dean的需求更为迫切。

他的哥哥起初没说什么，只是恳求Sam与自己待在一块，一如既往。那也是Sam的祈祷，在每一只瓶子的底部，在每一处小巷的背后，在每一个十字路口的尽头。在一段时间里他们平安无事，可Sam知道地狱最终会带走他的哥哥，而Dean必须展开追踪。

于是Sam微微一笑，没有掉头离去，两人发动汽车从车道驶离，望着Bobby的家消失在雾气之中。虽然Dean神情仍然紧张，眼角的某些线条却逐渐褪去。等他们驶上公路，Dean翻出一盘磁带打开音乐，随着节奏胡乱地摇头晃脑。Sam伸出手转动按钮，将音量调整到不会震破他们耳膜，响彻整辆车的程度。Dean拱起一条眉毛看着年轻人。

“伙计，等老了我希望我的听力还能用。”Sam讽刺道，哪怕他没把心思投进来也了解这个对话的走向。

“真是位公主。”Dean说着笑了笑，柔化了脸上僵硬的线条。他俯下身又调高了音量，不过没有之前那般震耳欲聋。Dean偷偷瞄了一眼Sam，Sam喉咙深处发出嘲弄的声音，突然意识到这正是他哥哥需要的效果，唯有自己才能扮演这个角色。

尽管他想与Dean谈谈自己不在期间发生的事，想找到一些两人间的共同点。Sam却压下那些记忆，因为那终究是他人生中又一部与其他一样急于埋藏的黑暗篇章，他再次堕入深渊犯了错。不过Dean回来了，这才是关键。Sam加深了笑容，听Dean开始独自吟唱，想念那令他脑补卡通角色用烂歌剧腔震碎玻璃的独具穿透力的高音。

“Dean——”他刚开口，突然听到犹如鸣枪的巨响。车子朝路边打滑，音乐一下子跑了调。Sam的头部撞上了车窗，胸前的安全带刹时压得太紧，肺部空气被挤出体内。他的意识涣散，瞧见Dean正努力与方向盘搏斗，弓起背用力踩住刹车。

整件事只持续了短短数秒，Sam甚至还来不及思考，就听到Dean的咒骂。

“没受伤吧，Sam？”他抬头询问。

高个子猎人设法将身子推离仪表盘，颤抖着向他的哥哥点了点头，努力解开把他压在原处的安全带。

“很好……好极了！”Dean不再和他说话，抬起双手向外推开车门，使的劲比本应的大。Sam也钻出汽车，看见哥哥在驾驶座底下爆胎的轮胎旁蹲下身，这才明白过来。这也不止是普通的爆胎，Sam回过头瞧见路面模糊的打滑痕迹上沾了一些黑色橡胶碎片。至少Dean努力把车停在泥地，只有部分车头驶入路边茂草，看来轮辋也受损了。

Sam一路小跑回到没关车门的副驾座，抓起掉在地上的手机。高个猎人撑起身子，恰巧Dean也刚好站起来，他隔着车顶对上哥哥的目光，晃了晃手机。

“你看，我们刚从Bobby家出发没几个小时，对不对？”他满怀期望地笑道，“我只要给他打个电话，他就能开拖车过来。”

“不行。”

Sam按下两个数字后大脑才消化他哥哥的回答。“你说什么？”他的手指离开键盘，双掌撑在尚有余温的Impala车体表面上，“你不想我给Bobby打电话？”Sam皱起眉，他知道他们近期没有喘口气的时间，也参不透Dean的表情。

“不行。”Dean重复了一遍。这一次当他抬起视线，Sam能看出他眼底的愤怒。“我们不会被这该死的轮胎妨碍进程！”Dean的目光扫视着公路，也许是在搜索爆胎的原因，过了一会儿他走了回来，重新盯着损坏的车子。Sam不明白他的哥哥究竟想要什么——呼叫别的拖车服务似乎很蠢。Sam犹豫不决地清了清嗓子。

“Dean……”Sam语气轻柔，另一名猎人爆发了。

“该死！不是现在！”Sam不懂Dean是在朝自己还是向车大吼，或仅仅是向公路发泄。Dean又咽了口唾沫，这次他狠狠踢了还挂着部分轮胎的钢圈一脚，之后猛地转过身，对着天空举起双臂。

“Cas！”他的哥哥大吼，“Cas，现在就需要你。我呼唤你，你这个磨磨蹭蹭的家伙，现在就给我滚下来！”

这比平常更像是一个尖叫。Sam打了个颤，握紧手机。Dean颤栗地吸了一口气，无疑是打算再吼上一轮。Sam绕着车子走上前，准备抓住哥哥的手臂。还剩几步距离，天使冷不防出现在绵延数英里，荒无人烟的公路上。

“我在这，Dean。”Castiel说。可是空气中窜动着某种电流，Sam不由自主地好奇这是不是天使发怒的象征。他不明白为何涉及Dean，事情就会立即直转急下，可他看得出来，他的哥哥颈部僵硬。

“我等了你那么久。”猎人咆哮道。无论天使来得有多快，Dean永不满足。Castiel继续瞪视着人类，一脸严肃。他的风衣在清风中轻轻摆动，同样的风力吹得Sam手臂上泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。

“你需要什么？”天使冷静地说。

“怎么，难道你瞎了吗？”Dean命令道，迅速指向他的车,“见鬼的，她有个轮胎爆了，Cas，我们需要一些天使魔法。你快干——不管是皱鼻子，还是抱着手臂眨眼睛——随便你，只要修好她就行了。”

Sam察觉到天使的神情有点龟裂。Castiel拧着眉，视线从Dean转向车身。“修复你的破碎品不是我的职责。”沉默良久，天使作出回应。他的暗色眼眸飞快地扫了Sam一眼，这是他今天首次将目光放在Sam脸上。高挑的猎人试图摇头表达内心的歉意，并且告诉对方有些事不太对劲。

“不是你的职责？”Dean拔高音量喊道，吐出的每一个字都带着居高临下和残酷严厉的意味。“我以为你算是我的守护天使什么的，不是一个会把人留在荒郊野地的混账……”

霎时，Castiel怀有目的性地走上前。正当Dean滔滔不绝，天使的脸上浮现出一抹阴冷的神色。在那可怕的瞬间，Sam以为Castiel可能会伤害站在马路上朝他叫嚷的猎人。对于哥哥的担忧之情给予Sam迈开步伐的勇气。

“Cas……”他恳求着用手拉住Dean的肘部。他的哥哥还在顶嘴，问Cas是不是想要揍自己一顿，接着天使站在他俩面前，在这转瞬即逝的刹那抬起双手。Sam感到额际微乎其微的触碰，随即周遭的世界飞速移动。他眨去视野中的斑点，即使他不记得有看到明亮的光源。

他们身处的室内布置似曾相识：一排排书架、破旧的沙发还有几日前才清理的壁炉。Bobby家，Cas把他们带回Bobby的家。

“你永远，永远不能未经我许可就那么干。”Dean对天使嘶吼。他掰开Sam手，抽出胳膊往后退。Castiel似乎在考虑那番话，气氛不再剑拔弩张，又或是回到熟悉的屋子抑制了其他情绪。闻到就连在睡梦中都能辨识出的旧书与草药的味道，Sam总算找回自己的声音。

“瞧，我们起码没困在原地，Dean。况且我们现在能借用Bobby的拖车。”Sam说，注视着他的哥哥，努力想将笑意传送给对方，“也许这没那么糟糕……”

Dean勾起唇，整张脸都挂了一副厌恶的表情，室内的温馨一扫而光。这间房、堆满杂物的咖啡桌、遗落在角落的杯子、甚至连永远洞察一切，拥有暗色眼睛的天使统统消失得一干二净。

“你怎么知道？”Dean转过身冷酷地说。哪怕人已走出房间，关上门呼唤Bobby，那副神情依然刻在Sam的脑海中令他难以忘怀。Sam觉得体内似乎有一个窟窿，不停歇地把他的内心清空，因为到头来总是他的错。他从门口移开视线，眼眶里积蓄着液体，发现自己的目光与天使的锁定在一起。Castiel挺直腰背，眼神自始至终坚定不移，Sam扯出一个难看的笑容。

“我为Dean向你道歉。”他表达了歉意。那些情绪依然像是要勒死他一般始终徘徊在胸口，开口说话变得有所难度，“他像那样对你呼来喝去。”

Castiel彻底面向高大的猎人，神情没有之前那般严肃。Sam凝视着那双时而苍老的眼睛，就像现在一样，胸口一如震颤的羽翼，有什么鼓噪不休。天使开口道。

“我不是来这回应微不足道的指令。”

仿佛被投身于冰水之中。那双和蔼温柔的眼睛复而出现在Sam眼前，包括那冷静的宣言——纵然Sam没有召唤过Cas，从来没有，他突然觉得自己应该干些不同寻常的事情，以便阻止Dean。一如回到旅馆客房，Castiel的双手按住他的手掌那次。天使用那种洞悉万物的眼神看着他，Sam费力地咽下一口唾沫，意识到Castiel可能的确了解一切，自己就跟其他凡人一样，在天使面前一览无遗。没有秘密，没有鲜为人知，未曾在他眼中暴露的黑暗面。

有时那就像他人生中最糟糕的时刻。自孩童起，每一秒都围绕着他根本记不得的那一夜，而Sam早已从那夜成长起来。

Castiel飞快地撇开视线拉开距离，仿佛正在聆听其他事，Sam即刻了解Castiel正欲离去，内心油然升起一种迫切的冲动，想告诉天使一些他不是心知肚明，不是源于黑暗，追随自己一生的禁止章节；一些无人知晓，甚至连Dean都闻所未闻的事情。

“我以前经常玩记忆游戏……在斯坦福。”那是一个令人惋惜的甜蜜回忆，Sam的眼睛因截然不同的理由而湿润，“和Jess一起。”

听到Sam说话，Castiel仰起头看着他。标准的严肃脸庞使Sam明白天使至少知道Jess是谁——可他并不真的认识。Jess对Sam而言，不止是天使与恶魔大战中一个悲剧却不值得赘述的背景人物。 

“我们谈恋爱之前……”Sam继续说下去，甚至没有看着天使，迷失在自己的记忆中，“我们很多课都在一起上，也一块学习。大学里课超多，Cas。”Sam嘴角勾起一抹微笑：“那天晚上我们又累又心急，把我们的抽认卡翻倒在地上，玩了一场难以置信的记忆游戏，想把诉讼案和判例匹配起来。Jess坐在了罗伊诉韦德案（注1）的卡片上，案子相关的非法搜查与扣押资料都在洗衣篮里。那晚之后我们再也没能找到麦卡洛克诉马里兰州案（注2）……”Sam眨眨眼，蓦地发现自己重新将注意力集中在身着风衣的对象上，“总之，这是我们的小游戏。”

Castiel的双眼凝视着他，Sam的呼吸略急促，眨巴着眼睛直到他确信所有的湿意都已消失。眼下天使脸上展现出异样的神情，尽管Sam捉摸不透，却平息了他内心的震颤，足够令他颔首默许彼此间的沉默延伸开来。

“我一定会把你的信息传达给Dean。”

Castiel抽动了一下嘴唇，仿佛想说什么，但接下来他的目光再次游移，额头增添了几道深深的沟壑。“我必须走了。”他说，猎人感到自己太过急切地又点了点头，舌头在口腔里打着转。

Sam继续盯着天使驻足许久的空地，直到Dean高喊他的名字，把他从沉思中拉回现实。他慢慢地抖动了一下身体，追随那熟悉的嗓音而去。

 

注1：罗伊案涉及妇女是否有堕胎的权利，具体wiki

注2：美国最高法院的一个著名案例，具体wiki


End file.
